2009 International Islamic University bombing
At least six people, including three women, were killed, and as many as 29 people injured, 25 of them women, in twin suicide attacks at International Islamic University, Islamabad in the Pakistani capital Islamabad.Shakeel Anjum. "Terror visits Islamabad again" The News, 21 October 2009 Police say the blasts at the university were caused by suicide bombers."Blasts at Islamabad’s Islamic university" Dawn, 20 October 2009 This was the first-ever attack on students in the country since the start of terrorism in 2001. Background The university is located in Islamabad’s sector H-10. Eyewitnesses told DawnNews that there were between 3–4,000 students present at the time of the blast. The blasts took place at both the boys and girls campuses of the university. Haroon Siddique. "Two explosions hit Islamabad university" The Guardian, 20 October 2009 The attack comes as the Pakistani Army continues its offensive against militants in South Waziristan, in the country's north-west. A string of attacks have rocked Peshawar, Swat, Rawalpindi, Lahore, and Islamabad since 5 October, killing more than 250 people. The bombings have made October one of the bloodiest months since the beginning of the terrorist attacks.Munawer Azeem & Syed Irfan Raza. "Desperadoes attack Islamic university in capital: Three girls among six killed" Dawn, 21 October 2009 Attacks The first attack occurred adjacent to the cafeteria near the girls' hostel, while the second attack occurred in the Sharia and Law Department a few minutes later."Two female students killed in Islamic University suicide blasts" GEO TV, 20 October 2009 Deputy Commissioner Islamabad Amer Ali Ahmad told The News that the deceased were identified as Sidra Khalid (student), Hina (student), Pervaiz Masih (sanitary worker), Shaukat Bhatti (security guard), Amna (worker) and Khalil-ur-Rehman (student). Students said Masih, prevented the bomber from entering the cafeteria of the girls school and saved many lives.Christian janitor died saving Muslim students – CNN 11 November 2009 No one has claimed responsibility for the attack. Domestic reactions Interior Minister Rehman Malik said, "These people have attacked Islamic University which proves their affiliation with Islam. They are neither sincere with Islam nor Pakistan's friends."We_are_in_warlike_situation_Malik.aspx?ID=13750 "We are in war-like situation: Malik" Samaa TV, 20 October 2009 Rehman Malik after a meeting on the security of schools and universities said, ‘We have solid evidence that not only in Balochistan but India is involved in almost every terrorist activity in Pakistan.’ Aftermath The attacks prompted authorities to close schools and colleges throughout the country. The Sindh Education Department announced the closure of all government and private schools in the province until 25 October (Sunday), adding universities would remain closed on 21 October (Wednesday) only. The NWFP and Balochistan governments have also announced the closure of all education institutions until Sunday. Educational institutions in the federal capital had already been shut down until 25 October. In Punjab, a private TV channel reported all government and private education institutions would remain closed until further orders. See also *Terrorism in Pakistan *List of terrorist incidents in Pakistan since 2001 References External links *October 2009 news – International Islamic University *BBC News: Bombs rock Pakistan university Category:Mass murder in 2009 Category:School massacres Category:School bombings Category:Suicide bombings in Pakistan Category:Terrorist incidents in Pakistan in 2009 Category:Crime in Punjab, Pakistan